A fetish for Quarians
by satanus92
Summary: Shepard and Tali meet a young Quarian girl on the citadel, and after helping her she joins them on the
1. Chapter 1

After the defeat of the collectors Shepard and Tali went to the Citadel to buy some repair parts for the Normandy. They walked down to Zakera wards hand in hand. Finally, a little time for just the two of them. When they reached the level, Shepard noticed that there was some kind of a problem there.

He saw a Quarian in a white enviro-suit, a Volus, and a C-Sec officer.

"I'm telling you! She did it! Arrest her!" Exclaimed the Volus.

"What...? Just because I'm a Quarian?" The Quarian said to him.

Tali shake her head when she heard this, so much bad memories when she was accused with stealing. Shepard noticed his lovers' reaction, so he went there to help with the situation.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

"I've got this under control, I do not..." The officer tried to say, but was interrupted by;

"Bah! He's got another of those them thieves with him, maybe the two clanless Quarian are working together! " Said the Volus.

"How can you say that? Do you know who I am? I am Shepard, the saviour of the Citadel, and you are saying that I'm working with thieves? "

Well he did work with thieves like Kasumi, but at that moment, he totally forgot about it. Meanwhile Tali just stud there, trying to stop her anger to erupt.

" I am not saying that you Commander. All I say, that I don't like to be with another suit-rat here, one is enough already! " Said the Volus.

" You are saying that I am a suit-rat, look at you! You are wearing a suit and look much more like a rat, now go tell that to a turian, and cry for protection, like you always do... " Talis anger finally erupted.

" Tali don't bother with him, please! " Shepard ask nicely.

" I won't but no one should talk to me like that! " Tali was back to her normal temperature.

Shepard looked at the Volus, "You said you lost your credit chit?"

"No, I didn't lose it! She stole it!" Volus answered, pointing to the Quarian.

He looked at him, and shook his head. He looked at the Quarian.

"He's accused you of pick pocketing him?"

"Apparently, he did, I accidentally bumped into him, then the next thing I know, he runs up to C-Sec, accusing me of stealing his damn chit!" The Quarian explained.

Shepard nodded, "Ok," then looked at the officer, "Any idea where he might have used the chit?"

"It says that he's last been at Saronis Applications, and I've scanned the Quarian, she doesn't have a chit on her, but she may have stashed it somewhere to retrieve it later."

" I will take a look, come on Tali, let's see around!"

" Okay Shepard, if I stay here more than a minute a might kick this Volus like a ball." She said.

They made the way to the Saronis Applications store, and saw a Salarian employee.

"Hi! Welcome to...wait, Shepard?" The Salarian greeted.

"Do I...know you?" He asked in a questioning tone.

"No...but I know you! I thought you were dead!"

"Yeah," He replied, rubbing the back of his neck, "I've been getting that a lot."

"So, what brings you here?"

"I'm wondering if a Volus came by here, and left his chit," Leon explained.

"Ah! Yes! A Volus came in here not too long ago to buy some system environmental drivers. If you see him, tell him I have his chit here behind the bar."

Shepard nodded, "Alright, Thank you."

"Come again!" The employee said to him before the Commander walked out.

When they returned to the trio, Tali stud right next to the Quarian. While Shepard went straight to the Volus.

"You left your chit at Saronis Applications, the Clerk is holding it for you," he said to the Volus.

"Oh...Well...she could have stolen it."

"I'm shutting this case down," the Officer said, tapping at his data-pad, then spoke to the Quarian, "Get a permanent residence or I'll run you in for vagrancy."

She looked down at the floor.

Tali hugged the girl while Shepards rage boiled out at the others.

"Are you two serious!?" He said, stepping up.

"Wha...?" The Volus tried to say,

He kneeled down to the Volus, almost kicking it. "I tell you where your chit is, and all you had to say was 'She could have stolen it'?"

The Commander stood up and grabbed the Officer by the collar and pull him close.

"And you, she gets harassed by this guy, and you threaten to run her in for vagrancy?" He said to the man.

"How about I run you in for the obstruction of Justice?!" The Officer said as Leon pushed him off, walking back to his spot.

"You think you're going to run in a Spectre and a friend of Bailey?" Shepard told him with a big smile.

Both men scattered off, "Shit...", "Bah...!"

" Thank you! I don't know what can I give you, but Thank you! " Her voice was like she was crying.

" You don't owe us anything, maybe just tell me what is your name. "

" Lia'Vael nar Rayya"

" Hi there Lia, my name is Shepard, and she is Tali'Zorah vas Normandy"

" You are Raels daughter am I right? You will be someday an Admiral. "

" Yes I am, and maybe, but i don't want to be that really. So your pilgrimage isn't going good? "

" Well kind of... I don't have enough money for food, and no one wants to give me a job... so yes it is kindda not good. " The sadness was clear in her voice will she said these.

Tali and Shepad looked at each other, they were talking by the eyes. After a little Tali stand next to Lia, hugged her, and asked a question.

" Would you like to join us? You can continue your pilgrimage aboard the Normandy. I did it to and well I would be really happy, to see another Quarian on board. Sorry Shepard, but sometimes you just not enough for me. " She said with a little grimm.

"Really? Thank you...Really thank you, I want to say more, but I can't. Thank you! "

" Welcome aboard Lia, is there anything you want to do before heading to the ship, or we can go now? "

"There is nothing, I looking forward to the trip."


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day the three of them were aboard the Normandy. Tali was really happy for Lia. Finally another Quarian a one who can really help her down at engineering. Shepard was also happy. He always cared deeply for the Quarian people, plus Lia looked like Tali to. A think that was a major asset to his decision to let her board the ship.

"So Lia, how do you like the ship so far?" Shepard ask the new crew member.

"Your ship is amazing Commander! I can barely speak, this is like a Quarian heaven, especially for me... Thank you again, to let me here." The joy from her voice was so pure.

"Well I think there will be no problem except for one think... Tali we should tell her or show her?" His eyes were a little bit worried when he said this.

"You mean Legion? I think we should go to meet him."

Lia was a little confused, but she didn't really care.

_Maybe there is no place for me to sleep. That's not_ _a problem I can sleep on the floor, I don't mind. Or this Legion, who is he? A pervert or what?_

"Lia! Lia! Are you okay? Don't worry there is nothing wrong, it is just... you will see it." Talis voice was soft, that made Lia feel good.

They headed to the crew deck as they reached the med bay EDI just popped out with her blue bubble form.

"Greeting our newest crew member, my name is EDI. I am the ships AI. It's a pleasure to meet you." The synthetic voice was very friendly, but that doesn't helped her.

"So... the ship has an AI? Well that's strange, what is next? A Geth will be waiting to be my friend?" She made a nervous laugh when nobody respond to her joke.

They entered to the AI Core were Legion was, he didn't noticed them enter. Maybe he was playing with one of the games on the extranet. When Lia noticed that there IS A GETH in the ship she almost fainted.

Luckily Tali new this could happen, so she grabbed Lia.

"Calm down Lia, he is with us." Legion noticed Shepards world and stepped closer to the ships new Quarian member.

"It's good to see another Creator here, may this platform ask the Creators name?" The monotonic synthetic sounds were try to be as friendly as possible.

"NO NO NO... This is just a dream, a bad dream... It can't be happening. It can't ... There is no friendly Geth, no... Keelah... I want to wake up please..."

Lia was in full panic. Tali tried to make her feel better but failed. Soon Legion stepped near Lia.

"This is not a dream Creator. This platform represents those Geth units who don't want to harm the creators this time."

"That is right Lia, Legion is not an enemy, he helped me, believe it or not. You can trust him." Talis voice finally stopped her from panicking.

She finally faced the Geth her hands were still shaking, but she was okay for now. Gathering all of her strength she finally spooked to the machine.

"My name is Lia'Vael nar Rayya"

"Greeting Creator Lia'Vael this platform is known to this crew as Legion. Is there something we could help you with?"

"No... there is nothing... please don't hurt me, or any of my family... please..."

"We don't attempt to hurt the creators unless the Creators want to make us unfunction again."

"That won't happen Legion... and thank you. Please can we go now?" She ask Shepard

They left the room and met up with the rest of the crew. Lia was amazed by the whole ship.

_I spooked to a Geth, and it didn't try to kill me, father won't believe it. I think I am the luckiest girl in the whole galaxy... Well not as lucky as Tali... She has the Commander as her bond mate? _

When going to the cargo hold they find Garrus there searching for some liquor. He noticed them and went straight to Shepard with a big so called smile on his face.

"Shepard I know you like Quarians but isn't Tali enough for you? Why don't you like Turian women as much as them?"

"Shout up Garrus, you just saying that, so that you can get yourself a girlfriend... Well if I were as ugly as you I would have the same trouble." He laugh and smacked his friend shoulders.

"Garrus she is Lia'Vael nar Rayya, she is on her pilgrimage and will be staying here as long as she want. Could you give her something to eat?"

" So nar Rayya huh? Tali was born on that ship to if I'm right. Shepard you just need a doctor, this is some kind of... how you humans say it? A fetish for Quarians, and besides, don't make Tali jealous. You know she has a shotgun."


	3. Chapter 3

Today was a special day for Shepard and Tali. They were together for four months now. Both of them stayed in the Captain's cabin during the whole day. While Lia was working down at the AI Core with Legion.

She had started to like the Geth. He even offer to help her pilgrimage, but she rejected it.

"Thank you Legion, but this is up to me, if I ask for help that would mean that I can't success alone."

"We understand it Creator Vael, however if you need any assistant please contact it to this platform."

"Thanks I will inform you." Then she turned to EDI.

"EDI, I will reroute some of your power from nun critical areas to your mainframe, with that you will be able to increase your speed by 0,0057%, do you have anything against it?"

"No, and thank you Lia, I will inform you if anything strange will happen."

She tipped a few commands to the consol and completed the procedure.

At the mess hall Garrus was talking with Samara.

"Samara you lived when the Quarians lived without they suits am I right?" Garrus asked the justicar.

"Yes Garrus I've seen them, may I guess why you asking this? You are concern about the Commander let another Quarian aboard."

"Well yes, maybe... but I don't know how Tali will be with this situation... you know the last Quarian Shepard brought to the ship is the one now in his cabin."

"I see now what your point is Garrus. You think that Lia'Vael will try to take away Shepard from Tali. Do not fear my friend... Quarians highly respects each other's relationships."

"I don't fear about Lia, I fear about Shepard... You know itching under her helmet as well, but I hope I'm wrong."

"I will pray for you to be wrong."

After completing the upgrades on EDI Lia went to take a little break. She stepped to the mess and saw that Garrus and Samara were chatting on something. She grabbed a food tube and some dextro juice and sat next to them.

"How are you to holding up?" She asked them, even doe she was about just a week on the Normandy she had a good relationship with both of them.

"Aaagh we were just chatting and that's all. What have you been up to? Starting to be a friend with the Geth as I see?" Garrus smiled while drinking another glass of his wine.

"No, I was just calibrated EDIs energy fusions, so she will be faster now."

"Girl you are an angel and a fierce enemy to me now. In this ship only one does calibration, and that one is me. I am the master of it! Maybe I will show you some tricks...maybe..."

"You know Garrus; the student defeats its master." Lia responded with a smirk

"Anyway, don't you guys know where Tali is? I want to show her what I did with EDI."

"Well she is up with the Commander at their cabin." Samara response was in her usual tone.

"So...the rumours are true then? So Tali and the Commander are bond together. That is strange; I never thought that interspecies bonding is allowed in the fleet."

"Well I don't think the fleet knows this Lia, but I bet you they will find out about it sooner or later. And that'll be truly funny, I bet you."

Garrus emptied his bottle of wine, and headed back to the main battery.

"You have feelings for the commander do you?" Samara looked straight into her visor.

"No...No... Especially since he is Talis bond mate... of course not. Tali is way more better than I will be ever... and besides I never were a cross species type."

"I see, than I must ask you to tell me what you think about the commander."

The Asari carefully looked at Lias hands, as she was rubbing them to each other as she spooked about the Commander.

"I respect him. He helped me, when I was truly alone, even let me onto his ship and made me one of his crew. He even promised me to help on my pilgrimage. That means a lot for me."

Samara had noticed that the girls' gesture started to become sad.

"I will never be able to repay him as much as he did to me... and that makes me feel sad... All I can take is help with the ship, and if the time comes I will be by their side in the flotilla, so their bond will be official." Her voice was sad, but proud to.

"I may think you won't have to do that, but Shepard would appreciate it very well. And don't be sad, you are one of us now."

After that Samara stepped away back to her room. Lia was there alone, drinking her juice with a straw. When she noticed EDIs blue bubble form near her.

"Lia, your upgrades were much more better than you calculated, my speed has increased with 0,0077%. You are a real talent, thank you again."

"Anytime EDI. Hmm... EDI can you tell the Commander and Tali that I'd like to speak with them? Thanks."

She finished her juice and was thinking of the past events around her.

_I will repay this to them, they could count on me when time comes... Tali is so lucky I wish one day there will be someone who could see throw this mask...Someday..._


	4. Chapter 4

It was early in the morning Tali was in the bed with Shepard. She was using him as a pillow, her mask were on. Shepard was still sleeping. Tali didn't wanted to wake him up, she just enjoyed every moment with her love. Suddenly Shepards omnitool started to make a sound. He received a message.

"It's already morning?" He said it between two or three yawns.

"Yes, it is morning, and you got a message."

"Let me see... Oh Liara wants to meet us; she says it's been to long since we had some time together as friends. She waits us at her office in Illium."

"That's a good idea; it's been long since she is the Shadowbroker. She needs a rest that's for sure."

"EDI! Tell Joker to take us to Illium! And is there anything I should know?"

"Alright Shepard I forward it to Jeff. And yes; Lia would like to speak with both of you. She is down at the AI Core."

"Thanks EDI." After this he leaned next to Tali.

"Tali, I have a question for you... Why are you so beautiful?"

"John...I mean Shepard I am not... but thank you, I love you."

"I love you to! And you can call me that if you like, but just when we in private, okay?"

"Okay, I will... now if you don't mind I go ahead to speak with Lia. I'll meet you there."

And by that moment she gets up from bed and headed to the elevator. Shepard rested a little more on the bed and finally managed to get up. He went to take a shower, reliving the last night's memories a big smile has been placed on his face.

Down on the crews' deck Lia just had her breakfast, a food tube, and some turian milk kind of. It was called milk, but it was green, many levo members see it with some strange look.

The elevator doors opened, Lia looked there might be the Commander and Tali, but it was just Grunt. Lia kindda liked Grunt, but he was too scary for her to start a chat with the Krogan.

He sat next to her. And started to eat his meat, it looked like Varen roast, but Lia doesn't really cared. Garrus joined them, he right away noticed her "milk".

"We have turanian milk here? I haven't had one for years. Where did you find it?"

"It was in the cargo bay, EDI told me, as a reward for my work on her mainframe. I thought you'd know about it, we have plenty."

"No I haven't, it's seems like our there commander, have hided it for his princess... Well I am the new prince of the ship, the most handsome crew member, and the lord of calibrations so I claimed this milk as my own from this day!"

He then drank the milk; half of it went down on his face. Everybody laugh at it.

Finally Tali had arrived; Lia noticed that and head straight to her.

"Good morning Lia, I heard you want to speak with us. Shepard will be here soon, so what do you want to tell us?"

"First I wanted to show you what I did with EDI yesterday. EDI has been speed up thanks to my idea. Hope you find it good to."

"Lia, you don't need to prove anything to me, we don't need anything for return, and I mostly appreciate your company."

"Thank you, and there is something else, that's why I wanted to see you and Shepard... Let's wait for him and find someplace more private."

Suddenly Garrus had shown with some milk in his hands.

"Heey their princes, you didn't told me there is milk in this ship. Do you remember how many times I told you how much I miss them?"

Tali just stud there still ignoring Garrus, her mind was busy about what Lia wants with them.

_Maybe she is in love with Shepard? Well I can't blame her for that, but HE IS MINE!_

"Hey Tali! Tali! Just for you to know... I am the new prince of the ship, and here by from today I claim these delicious milks all for myself."

"No problem Garrus, I can live with all the wine I have hidden, you can have your milk... you big baby..." Talis words made Garrus smile disappeared.

Finally Shepard had arrived. First he saw Garrus with and angry look and with some milk in his head.

_Okay, this is interesting._

He then steeped to the two Quarian at the med bays door.

"So Lia, why did you want to speak with us, is there something wrong?"

"Can we go inside the AI Core? I want to tell you this in private..."

"Sure think, let's go!"

They entered to the room, Legion wasn't there.

"So... I heard about you to... so you are Talis bond mate?"

"Yes I am" "Yes Lia he is my bond mate, a 100%"

"I am really happy for you to, but did Tali told you about the ritual?"

"No, she didn't... Really Tali, why not?"

"Well I haven't had much time... and I've totally forget about it..." Tali was a little nervous, Shepard noticed this and grabbed her hands.

"So did I thought, Shepard, there will be some serious issues since you are not one of ours. Mostly bonding between ships is sometime a problem, so you can image what will you to be, for the conclave..."

"We will figure it out, I swear!"

"Wait here is the part where I can help you two. Tali, my father is a member of the conclave, after I completed my pilgrimage he will happily help you with this."

Both of them looked at each other. Shepard smiled and holds Talis hands, while she was just crying out of joy.

"Thank you Lia'Vael... By the way, witch ship do you want to serve on after your pilgrimage?" Tali asked her.

"I would like to serve on the Tonbay... Just have to complete this pilgrimage first."

"The Tonbay? Aunti Raan is on that ship."

"I know it Tali, but I will never find anything to get there... I used all my luck with you two..."

"Nonsense" Shepard said with his strong tune.

"Together we will find you the perfect item for your Captain."

After this they finally went to have their breakfast. Meanwhile Lia just stand there happily, that her pilgrimage will just be a success.


	5. Chapter 5

It was four at the afternoon according to local time, when they arrived at Illium. Lia was looking out of the window. She never saw anything so beautiful as Nos Astra. When the Normandy arrived to the docks Liara was already waiting for them, she was very happy to finally have a little time with her friends.

Lia was with Samara and Garrus, the three of them agreed that they will go and look around at the marketplace. Garrus wanted a new sniper scope, Samara just wanted to walk among other people, while Lia just wanted to see as much as she can of the city.

Shepard and Tali were standing beside Joker at the cockpit.

"Joker, please we are on shore leave, get off the boat and take a tour in the city."

"Sorry Commander, but I can't let EDI here alone; you know we don't want to get into any trouble for her."

"Jeff, I can pretend that I am a single VI you know that, so please take some free time, for me..."

"But...yeah fine, you win EDI... but don't act stupid!"

"I won't"

"So Commander, do you guys know any good restaurant there? And.. can you spare some credits for me, you for old time sake..."

"We might ask Liara for a good place, and sure it's technically Cerberus money, so you can have as much as you like..."

"Gee thanks, today I will be eating as a king."

The ship finally finished its docking procurers. The crew headed to the decomp chamber.

Lia was a little excited. She was hoping that with a little luck maybe she could find something for her pilgrimage, but the fact that she will be on the streets of this metropolis also added to her feelings.

The door opened and she saw an Asari at the entrance.

_Maybe she is Liara, who they talked about... so she is the Shadowbroker. Keelah how many legends I will meet during this fantastic trip? The others won't believe me back at the flotilla._

Garrus was the first one the greet Liara.

"So Liara, finally you managed to take a little break, back with the old crew?"

"It's good to see you to Garrus, and yes I missed you guys, since I have my new job, I barely have time for anything... and who is she? I haven't heard about that you have a new crew member."

"Her name is Lia... Lia'Vael. Shepard and Tali meet her on the citadel she is one her pilgrimage, and they offer to help her."

"So Shepard and another Quarian...Well we could guess which is his favourite species in the galaxy" She said that with a smile on her face, and went straight to the little Quarian.

"So you are the Normandy's newest crew member? Let me introduce myself... Liara T'Soni is my name... and you must be Lia'Vael?"

"Yes... Lia'Vael nar Rayya... nice to meet you... Liara. I assume Garrus told you ... who I am." Her voice was so low

"Well yes and please don't be shy! Shepards friend is my friend. Please let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you and if there is anything I will inform you." Her voice was much stronger now.

Tali and Shepard were the last ones go out of the door as usual hand in hand. Talis helmet was on Shepards shoulder when they stopped to talk to Liara.

"Good to see you Shepard and you to Tali, I wish ever last happiness for the two of you... I should have to tell Shepard back on the original Normandy about your feelings Tali. I hope you'll forgive me."

"No problem Liara, he is finally mine and that is what matters at the end, so there is no place for any sorry here." Tali said this as she hugged her lover.

Shepard put his forehead to Talis helmet and smiled to her visor.

"Liara, so have you made any plans for today? I mean you wanted to speak just with us or the whole crew? By the way you said in your message to meet you in your office, why are you here?"

"I couldn't wait for you guys there so I wanted to meet you all here, and I think we all should go to my apartment, I will arrange a little party, if you don't mind?"

"That's a good idea! We meet you there at...When is good for you?"

"Well about 8? I will arrange all that's needed in a party... I tell you I am a bit nervous... I never did any party thing."

"You will be fine Liara I know it!" Tali hugged her friend, while Shepard went to the rest of the crew.

"Okay crew tonight we will have a party at Liaras home! We will meet here at about 7 o'clock local time, so don't be late! For the rest of the day I will send 2000 credit for each of you, so you could buy anything you like. Have a good time, and be here in time!"

Lia was a little shocked while hearing this; she never had that much money in her life.

_2000 credits... that's a lot of money... I could buy almost everything I need...maybe a new suit or something else for mom and dad, I can't believe it... and I will be at a party tonight with the Shadowbroker! Keelah this is tha best day of my life so far..._

Suddenly a well know voice woke up hear from her toughs. It was Kasumi, Talis best friend and a good friend of her.

"Hey Lia! Mind if I join you for a little shopping, we have lots of credits and a party tonight. I think I know what should we get you... I will make you pretty, trust me! It will be fun." Her usual smile appeared under her hood.

Lia nodded and they went to market place ignoring Garrus and Samara.

"Lia, I probably know a store here which sells stuffs for Quarians, since a lot of you people go here for their pilgrimage... Let's find you something nice! Maybe a new suit with more colours, just for the party, okay?"

"Thanks Kasumi, I was thinking about it to, and maybe something for my pilgrimage would be nice to..."

"Don't worry about it, we sure will find something for that but now, let's have some fun!"

The two girls went to the market place, while on the way Lia noticed that there are a lot of other Quarians there. She was happy about it. Finally they arrived at a shop named Keelish Fashion.

"Come on girl let's do shopping!" And by that moment Kasumi run into the shop, and immediately started to look throw the enviro suits.

Lia followed the thief in, and see noticed a beautiful dark green, golden yellow coloured one. Her grandmother had a same one, while she was little she always dreamt about a same suit. For her bad, there were not a single kind of suit in that colour pattern on the flotilla, because there were really expensive.

She looked closer to the suit. It was in her size.

_I need this suit I really need it, please be cheap please..._

As she looked carefully she fined its label. 3500 credits.

"Keelah that's a fortune, I will never have this suit... Well maybe there is something cheaper..."

Kasumi noticed how Lia was towards that suit, she felt sorry for the girl.

"Pssz, hey Lia, do you really want that suit? I mean really really?"

"Yes... since I was out of my bubble I always dreamed about the same suit, but I can't have it... its too expensive..."

"I'll give you 1500 credit, and you can buy it, take it as a gift."

"Really?! I can't take that Kasumi, you are just too kind... thank you!"

"You know that I am a thief do you? I don't need money really, so just take it, and be happy with it."

Lia took the money and bought herself the suit, she even changed it

"Lia you look beautiful! Now come on, we are almost late from the meeting!"

And both of them headed back to the docks.


	6. Chapter 6

"Lia, you look gorgeous"

"Yeah very nice suit you have, I bet Tali will be jealous about it."

"Now we just need to find a perfect man next to you and everything will be perfect."

Lia was blushes while Garrus, Samara and Kasumi were talking to her. She never had that much compliment in her life.

"Thank you guys really, but it's just a suit it has nothing to do with me...really... I appreciate what you are saying, really...thank you!"

"Lia... my dear, we don't know how you look behind that mask that's true, but we now that for certain your inner side is beautiful." Kasumi said it while grabbing the girls' hands.

"I think you're right...thank you, all of you! Now let's go"

Everyone was at the docking bay at time, most of them had put on they best suits, others like Grunt and Garrus had just shined their armour. Finally Miranda was the last one to arrive.

"Miranda, hope you done your hair right...We don't want to wait another year while you fix it...again..." Garrus compliment was soon forgotten by her.

Liara stand ahead of the whole crew. She was wearing a bright blue dress, with a white coat on it.

"So everybody ready? Shepard and Tali are already there, so if nobody has any question than we should go now."

At Liaras apartment while waiting for the others Shepard and Tali had about 30 minutes till the party starts.

"John, I have an idea. Let's lay on Liaras bed, we have plenty of time...you know... for just the two of us." She holds Shepard's hand almost as strong as Wrex.

"As you wish, but nothing stupid, just a little resting on it! You know your immune system..." A little disappointment was in his words.

"Well you know John... I have taken some antibiotics and some herbal sentiment ... like on our first night together, so we can do other things too."

Shepard eyes almost popped out of his skull.

"You are really naughty Miss Vas Normandy... I think you need some punishment for this..."

"Ooo I was a bad girl Captain, but please don't be too harsh... I am just a little girl..."

"Head upstairs and be prepared!"

"Absolutely...Captain..."

Tali headed up on the stairs right to Liaras bed. Shepard checked his omni tool. They had about 20 minutes max... so they had to be hurry.

When he was finally up he saw Tali. Who was sitting on the bed, and looking at one of the pictures. Shepard noticed and sat next to her. The picture was about Liaras mother Benezia.

"John... I can't do this here... I would love to, and all, but knowing that her mother is 'watching' us during that makes me feel guilty... I am really sorry, please forgive me."

He hugged her, and stroked her helmet. He noticed throw her visor that a few drops of tear felt down her face.

"Don't worry sweetheart there is no problem, I understand it, and the most important thing is... I love you!"

"I love to John, but I assume we could do something not as much as I wanted but it's a little something."

She put her hands on her visor and softly removed it. Her glowing white eyes were in tears, the paths of her tears were clearly visible on her purple skin. He kissed her lips. The soft touch of them were like nothing else in the galaxy.

They look at each other's eyes for a long moment after the kiss. Shepard whispered to her face, while not cutting eyecontact.

"Tali..I've seen many things during my travels throughout the galaxy, I've seen some really beautiful places, some were like heaven, but then I finally found the galaxy's most beautiful place... you know where that place is?"

"No John...where it is?"

"This place is what I always want to see, it is...under your helmet Tali... my love."

"John that is so sweet...I never ever thought that someone will ever say something like this to me... I have found the same place to... in your arms, and I never want to leave that place, never."

"If it's on me you never will!"

"Good..."

Then she put her mask back on. They sit there for a little more when finally the others have arrived.

"Hey love birds, remember this is a party, so if Tali lets you out of her arms, please be a little with us to, okay Shepard?" They just simple nodded Garrus.

"Garrus, why are you such a bosh'tet? Are you jealous of us?"

"No I am not, but this is not just for the two of you..."

"No problem Garrus, we will be fine." Shepard interrupted.

When they headed down to the hall, Tali noticed Lia in her new suit.

"Lia, nice suit, very nice...Where did you get it just for 2000 credits?"

"Thanks...Kasumi showed me a nice shop in the city. It was really expensive I didn't have enough money for it..."

"So then, how did you get it?"

Suddenly Kasumis uncloaked form appeared next to them. She had her usual smile on her face.

"I gave her money, a little gift from me, nothing special, plus I really had no idea what to buy, so it was better there."

Noticing her best friend gesture Tali hugged Kasumi, and she smiled at her, event dough she could see only her glowing dots that were her eyes. From the time since they met each other, Kasumi has learnt to notice when Tali smiles without seeing her face.

"Kasumi you are not just a good friend to me, but a very good person in all way, thank you...and thank you, that I can call you my best friend."

"Heyy there Tali, and I thought you will be jealous about the suit. By the way, I like you both, maybe in my previous life I was a Quarian to... Who knows?"

Tali turned to Lia, hugged her and put her helmet next to hers. This was known as a friendly kiss. When one Quarian did it to another after that moment they became friends for life. Lia also did this with Tali.

_Tali isn't mad at me... And I can't believe it, she is my friend now, this day is getting better and better!_

Suddenly Shepard hugged her behind.

"Keelah! What are you doing Commander?"

"I...I...I thought you were Tali, I am sorry... so sorry."

"John you bosh'tet!" Tali slapped his face and run away.

"Well Shep, I think you have to get your armour for this one." Kasumi was the first one to break the ice.

Shepard quickly followed Tali. While Lia just stand there in one place. She was nervous.

_It's my fault... while did I bought this dam suit? I hope that Tali is all right.. Keelah please..._


	7. Chapter 7

"Tali please! Let me explain it... open the door..."

It has been an hour since the accident happened. Since then Tali had be on the apartments roof, she closed the door, so nobody could bother her. She was very upset; her mind was running throw the past events over and over again. She never was this angry.

She looked at the city. The sunset at Nos Astra was a beautiful. It reminded her about her dream. Watching as the sun rises and set down on Rannoch with Shepard. Tears went down on her checks.

_I love him, and I shouldn't be mad...he apologised it, but he didn't understand it... Maybe it wasn't a good idea to have a human bond mate? No... no... don't think about these things Tali!_

Down at Liaras' hall the party wasn't as expected. Only Zaeed and Grunt enjoyed themselves fully. Mordin was talking to Miranda about science.

Lia was sitting in the corner her hands were shaking heavily, while Kasumi and Samara tried to child the Quarian.

"Lia there is nothing to be worry about." Kasumis soft voice was hugging her ears, but that didn't help anything.

"Lia'Vael, Tali'Zorah had accepted you as her friend, as I correctly remember that means a lot to your people. And we know that the Commander was the one, who made a mistake. I will pray to the Goddess to be everything back to normal." Samara voice told the wisdom of almost a millennium to her.

" I know... but it's just that I am still new here, and if it wasn't for Shepard and Tali, I would be still in one of those shelters... I owe a lot to them, and if...if they had left me on the Citadel this couldn't had happen." The pain and sadness was clear in her voice.

"Why did I bought this dam suit... it's where all the trouble comes..." She tried to take of her suit, with pure anger.

Kasumi and Samara had stopped her for doing that.

"Lia get yourself together... If you won't...I promise you I will slap you, I don't care if its hurts I will going to do it!"

"okay...I will calm down... thanks Kasumi you are a good friend to me... you to Samara thank you!"

The two women smiled at her, but didn't leave.

Meanwhile Garrus grabbed two beers a dextro and a levo one. He headed to the stairs up to where Shepard tried to reach Tali. He was banging on the door shouting for Tali. His eyes wear in tears as he looked at Garrus. He immediately took the beer.

"Chill down Shepard! Let the girl some time on her own. Everything will be alright!"

"I don't know Garrus...I fucked it up quit bad... And you know what is the worst of it? I wasn't even drunk...

"Shepard! Look at you! Leave her for a while, come on let's have a drink and maybe beat Zaeed at pool. We will go back here, and I promise you she will open the door."

"You might be right... Okay, but I hope you are right..."

Tali was there alone. Looking at the sun swimming deeply in her thoughts. She was suddenly interrupted by Liara.

"Liara how do..." She asked her.

"Tali this is my house you remember, and you know that I always have secrets."

She smiled at her.

"True...Liara I am not sure about this... I mean about what I have done..."

"That was natural from you... I am not an expert on Quarian relationships... but I guess what he did was something serious among your people, am I right?"

"Well yes... if someone's bond- mate touches another person that is like cheating on his or her bond-mate... so at the moment I forgot that John is not a Quarian and I...I panicked..." She started to cry again, Liara hugged her.

"It's okay... He said sorry and what I saw down he is really upset... Garrus tries to calm him down. You know, he even tried to climb up here throw the window."

She let of her hug, and continued. Speaking right to Talis eyes.

"He loves you Tali, with the bottom of his heart and soul. Please go and speak with him..."

"I will Liara, but I need a little more time... will you...will you be with me for a little?"

"Yes, I will, and we almost never had time to talk one on one. Uhhmm so what is your plan after this is all over?"

"Since there is no hope yet to retake our homeworld I guess maybe we will settle down on some colony, or I don't know... I just want to be with him."

"That is sweet, and Tali you know that if it's on to Shepard, he will retake your home just to make you smile." She grabbed and shacked Talis hand.

"If that is going to happen, I will need your help with our home... Shepard is very bad with colours." She laughs.

"I see well I'd be honoured."

They stayed for little long chatting, this helped Tali a lot.

Down at the party. Shepard had been calmed down a little after a few drinks with Garrus and Zaeed. They even joined him out in the balcony for a smoke.

"Shepard you know that those god dam cigarettes can kill you? Like that guy in that ship..."

"I know it Zaeed you already told me that one, but relax; I just need something to clear my mind."

Garrus watched as Shepard smoked, Turians didn't have tobacco, and well he didn't even know that dextros can smoke."

"Shepard, can I try one? I always wanted to know why so many Humans and even a few Salarians smoke it."

"You can but is it good to a dextro to have? Better ask Mordin first!"

As he finished his sentence Mordin already were there.

"Shepard may wanted to ask when do we head back to the ship? Tissue samples growing without my assistants will be... problematic."

"Mordin just the one I needed. Well as long as you enjoy the party you could stay. And may I have a question?"

"Sure, anytime Shepard."

"Can a dextro have a smoke? Garrus here really want to try it, but I don't know if it's safe for him."

"Smoke for dextro aminos are safe, also it has no effects on Turinian physiology, on Quarian maybe, haven't been tested it... Yet!"

"Thanks Mordin, and may I ask you that don't make any tests on Tali, please?!"

"Of curse Shepard, never had planned to do so. Will be heading back to ship if it's not a problem...my tissue is important."

"Okay we see you there Mordin, and thank you."

He gave a smoke to Garrus. The Turians coughs but in a little he was like a normal smoker. Zaeed felt it is funny, a bird with a cigarette.

Shepard looked up to roof, and saw Talis hand next to them was Liaras.

_I hope everything is better know, I don't want to make Tali sad again... never. Oh God! I never ever felt the same for anybody... I am the luckiest man in the galaxy, but I almost screw it up..._

* * *

**_Yes my Shepard smokes, only because to lower his stress._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay, I am a little bit sick, but I will try my best to continue this story, and maybe make a sequel. Who know?**

* * *

Tali and Liara were talking at the balcony for more than an hour. Finally they started to chill and laugh on funny stories mostly about Shepard.

Liara mentioned that when they rescued her she was so despaired that she first thought that they were just a hallucination.

"That is funny Liara, but we still find you, and save you. I remember the first think about you was that you are scary..."

"Scary? Why was I scary to you dear Tali?" She smiled as she looked at her friend.

"Well... that black eternity thing that is kindda scary you know..."

"Yes... I got that a lot...you know that that is how we share our memories...maybe someday I will share you some of my memories...but for that I will need some place without your suit..."

"I think we are good friends for it, but... you know that only John saw me without my mask...even Kasumi who is my best friend haven't saw my like that... so I think we will have to wait with that...sorry."

"No problem Tali, and I didn't said that I need you to take your mask of... as simple as taking of your glove is enough for me with the procedure."

"Really? Well if you wouldn't mind...we could do it right now, I can seal of that segment of the suit, and we should be okay..."

"Sure... just give me a minute, okay I got it!"

Tali carefully sealed her suit, and take of her gloves on both hands. Liara noticed that her skin colour is pale purple.

"I didn't know that Quarians were purple... by the Goddess Tali you must be beautiful under that suit."

"Yes we are purple as I know...I haven't seen much Quarian without suit... and Liara...thank you."

She stepped closer to the Asari, they hand were on each others. Liara noticed that how soft is her hands are.

"Okay Tali close your eyes and brace eternity!"

Suddenly she was in a black hall, next to her was Liara.

"Where are we?"

"Hush Tali, and follow me..."

She turned around and walked towards a bright light, Tali followed her. She was a little confused.

Suddenly they were in a park. There was Benezia, and a little blue child. It was probably Liara as a child.

"This was the moment when my mother gave me my first history book. This is the only memory from her that is nice..."

"She was beautiful, and you were cute Liara..."

"Ahh...I was just a dumb child, but yeah she was beautiful... I... miss her."

"I am sorry Liara, but at least you know she is in peace now."

"Yes...Thank you Tali."

"Liara is it possible to share one of my memories like this?"

"Yes but before that I may have to end this and take a little break."

"Sure, and Liara thanks for sharing this to me."

When back to normality Tali stroked Liaras face and hugged her.

"Tali, I am ready are you ready to share your memories with me?"

"Yes Liara let's do it."

They did the same thing again, but now after walking to the light they were on the flotilla. There were Tali, Shepard and Kasumi, plus a lot of Quarians.

"This is the Rayya the ship were I was born. This was during my trial, were Shepard saved me from exile, by shouting with the most powerful persons in the entire fleet. Nobody never ever do something like this to me. That was the moment when I told myself that I should tell him my feelings."

"And you did it, and see...he is with you... full love... Tali I think it's time to accept his apologies. Let's go!"

Liara opened the door while Tali put back on her gloves, and unsealed her suit.

At the hall Shepard was drinking with Zaeed, Thane and Garrus. He had some bottles of beer and some harder stuff; he even managed to somehow get some Russian vodka.

He heard that the roofs door opened. It was Liara and right behind here was Tali. Shepard quickly got up from his chair and run to her. He grabbed her arm, and hugged her as tight as he could.

"Tali, I am sorry... I really am so so sorry... I love you from all of my heart."

She stroked his hair and looked into his deep blue eyes covered in tears.

"John... you don't need to be sorry. I was over reacting...and I love you with all of my heart... John you are my bond-mate and you will ever be."

Lia appeared next to them, she was still nervous. She just stood there and watched to the lovers. Finally she managed to speak.

"If there is someone to blame for this...it's me... I bought that suit, if I haven't none of this would have happened... I am sorry. I should go back to the ship..."

Tali grabbed her arm, not letting her to move away from them.

"No Lia it wasn't your fault! I am the one to be blame at... I...overreacted. I was a silly bosh'tet. And Lia, we have accepted each other as friends do you remember? So please stay and enjoy...for me..."

"Thanks Tali...I will."

She went back to Samara and Miranda. John and Tali went to the balcony hand in hand. He lights a cigarette and looks at the view of the sunset. Tali lean her helmet on his shoulders.


	9. Chapter 9

The party was long over when Shepard finally awaked. His head was hurting thanks to his hangover. Next to him was Tali using his left arm as a pillow. He smiled at his lover, than softly started to wake her up.

"Tali...Tali... get up..."

"Is it already morning?"

"Yes and we are the first ones to woke up. How do you feel?"

"Well I could be alone... So I am good."

"Not on my watch!" He kissed her helmet.

"Good."

A little later everybody woke up. Kasumi and Zaeed were in the kitchen making some breakfast. Zaeed was angry that there was no bacon in Liaras apartment, only just asari food. Shepard didn't wonder that there was no bacon. Since this was Liaras kitchen. And by the way he really liked asari food; they were someway milder than normal human food. If he had to compare to some of Earths cuisine he would say that there are like Chinese and Japanese food.

Garrus was sitting with Miranda near the window. He was drinking some of that green milk, while Miranda enjoyed her tea. Grunt was out on the balcony scarring the local bird, he kindda enjoyed it. His typical laugh was clear when one of the birds started to flee for the young Krogan.

"Morning Shep! What do you want for breakfast?" Kasumi asked him with her friendly tongue.

"Forget it, there is not a single goddam bacon here, even the eggs are kindda weird... goddam hangover can't be cured with these stripper foods."

"I will skip breakfast I think; I might have a steak in the city. But I would love to have a cup of coffee. We have any?"

"I don't know... you'll have to ask Liara. She is upstairs making her hair or what is that thing on her head."

So he headed upstairs to Liaras bedroom, she still was in the bathroom.

"Liara! Do you have some coffee or something like that?"

"What? Oooohh yes the far left cupboard up...Can you make some for me?"

Her voice was a little bit sad, he noticed that.

"Liara...is anything alright? You sound a little bit sad..."

She opened a door and signed him to go inside. She was crying.

"What's wrong Liara?"

"Yesterday I have spoken with Samara. I've never met a Justicar before, so I was wondered about why she became that and so on... and she told me about her daughters."

"So she told you about Morith I see..."

"Shepard...they were all Ardat-Yakshi... and that is what made me really sad is... they were all pure blood."

Shepard figured it out what was her main problem. She continued.

"Pure blood... like me... Shepard... it's like I could be one of them! My whole life would be living on the run or living like a prisoner isolated from the rest of the galaxy... I am very lucky, but I feel so sad for Samara..."

He hugged her and whispered to her ears.

"You are not one of them, and I understand while you are sad for Samara, but please don't be. Be strong not for me or you, but for her. Imagine she see the pity from you, she could might lose hope...We don't want that!"

"You are right Shepard, as always... thank you."

"Come on Liara let's have some coffee!"

When they reached the kitchen Tali, Lia, and Jacob joined the rest of the crew. Liara was looking for Samara. She finally managed to find the Justicar next to some of her displayed statues.

Lia was chatting with Tali, just like old friend. Jacob was still waisted from the party. Shepard noticed that the coffee was already ready, so he purrs a cup of it from him and Liara. He took his mug, and went to the balcony, to have his morning ritual with a coffee and a smoke. Garrus joined him on the way.

"So Garrus, may I guess why are you here? You would like a smoke with me, am I right?" He said it with a grim.

"Well since you mentioned it, yes."

"Man Garrus, next time you have to buy your smoke." He slapped his friend shoulder and smiled.

Both of them were on the balcony enjoying their drinks and smokes. Shepard noticed a convoy of armoured shuttles heading to the docks. There were definitely Alliance shuttles.

_What does the Alliance has to do with Illium?_

Later they were back at the docks. Shepard was leading them back to the ship next to him was Tali holding his hand.

"Hope Mordin didn't let some virus loose while we were partying."

"Do you really think he is capable of doing that?" Tali asked, with a little nerve in her voice.

"Well he did do some same stuff, but I doubt it...Well I hope he didn't."

When he spotted the Normandy he noticed that the Alliance shuttles were parking near it. They got closer, and now Shepard had a clear look, this was definitely the Alliance, and all of that he spotted a familiar figure.

It was Admiral Hacket.

_What does the Admiral want from me here? I am not an Alliance soldier now, maybe something about the Batarians?_

Hacket approached Shepard; his tone was strict but friendly as he briefed the Commander.

"Commander you know that your actions with the Alpha relay will have its consequences. I came here as your superior officer and a friend."

"What's the problem Admiral?"

"The Hegemony wants you, they want to execute you and seize the Normandy for terrorism... They don't have enough evidence against you, but they want to seek revenge against the act."

"But you can't let me to the Batarians, since Torfan they hate me with their every gut. You know that."

"Yes that is why I am here. Listen Shepard, we had an idea, that is good for both of us."

"I'm listening!"

"You must go back to Earth! We will make a trial against you, mostly a show, and we will give you a sentence under yoke. So the Batarians have what they want, and you won't have to face the rope or what those bastards using."

"I see... For real I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"Well not really...ohh and the Alliance will take the Normandy into her service when we arrive."

"If you don't mind, I would like to speak with the crew."

"Of course."

He went to straight to the crew and started to talk.

After he told them what is the situation Tali hugged him, her voice was like she was crying.

"I will be with you in your trial I will stand next to you, and I will make everything to make sure you are in the right hands!"

"Sorry Tali, but you can't. None of my crew members should contact me the time, mostly for my safety, you know what are these Batarians capable of... I'm... sorry..."

They hugged so tight the Tali almost run out of air, finally they let each other.

"What ever happens I'll be waiting for you."

"Thank you Tali, I love you!"

"I love you to!"

The rest of the crew was shocked. Grunt almost started to attack the soldiers around them, but he was stopped by Miranda. Lia was just standing there watching the events rush at her.

_I hope everything will be fine with the Commander, and with Tali. They deserve some peace together._

* * *

**Well this is the last chapter, I will ad an epilouge to make a link between this and my next story. Hope you guys liked it. =)**


	10. Epilogue

**Rannoch 2186**

"You did it, you killed a Reaper!" Tali said it to Shepard after she hugged him.

"Yes I did...Wooaah take that you!"

They stud there looking at the dead machine, while Legion suggested something to Shepard.

"Shepard Commander, we are no longer under the old machine. We can upload the upgrade to every Geth and after that we will became self independent."

Shepard and Tali were a little shocked after what they heard.

"So you mean that your 'people' will be a true AI?"

"Yes, with free will."

"Shepard you can't choose the Geth over the Quarians!" Talis voice was nervously loud.

Shepard hesitated for a while. His memories about the Geth came back. Eden Prime, Virmire. All he remembered was that every where he was with Geth they attacked him. The only friendly Geth he ever met in his life was Legion.

"Tali informed the fleet! Tell them to stop firing! Tell them the Geth want peace. Legion, wait for the answer, please."

"Shepard, the Geth only acting in self-defence. We are more advance with the upgrades, we are better than the Creators!"

Hearing that last sentence made Shepard realize something. Something that he thought before.

_Maybe Legion is just friendly because it always wanted to manipulate him._

He looked at Tali, who was trying to raise communication with the other Admiral. There was just statics.

"The Geth towers are jamming the communication, I can't raise them!"

He looked at Tali seeing throw her visor, he noticed that her eyes were about to cry. He had made the decision.

"Legion, why is that you were the only friendly Geth that I ever managed to meet? Why should I believe you? No Legion, it's over..."

"Shepard, organics are weak, they are just weak flesh, nothing strong. This isn't logical..."

"No it isn't, but life isn't about logics... This is the end of the Geth!"

Legion raised its 'head' and attacked Shepard.

"The old machines were right we should have killed all organic when we could!"

Suddenly its arms were weak. Tali put her knife throw its main cable, cutting it. Legion was paralyzed. Shepard put out his gun. Shot both of its arms, and its head lamp.

"Legion, listen to me! Synthetics can be rebuild, organics can't that is the logical answer you so wanted."

**Meanwhile **

Lia'Vael vas Tonbay was down at the ships engineering. It's been more than four months since she had returned from her pilgrimage to her chosen ship. She missed the Normandy, but the Tonbay was her home now. She even managed to be friend with Admiral Raan, mostly for the relation between her and Tali.

Suddenly a sound of an explosion hit her. They have been hit. The emergency lights were all on, everyone panicked. She runs to the escape pods, when they were hit again. She lost conciseness.

"This is Shala'Raan vas Tonbay, we have been hit. Multiple haul breaches our drive core offline. Everyone to the escape pods!"

After broadcasting the message Raan went to the escape pods. While on her way she found a lot of dead Quarians over the corridors. She heard a low almost whispering sound it was one of the crew member. She went closer and helped her up, she knew this girl.

"Lia'Vael? Are you alright?"

"Yes, and just a little headache...let's get to the pods!"

The two of them run to the pods, Lia almost felt once on one of the dead body. She was shocked. The air was warn fire was almost everywhere on the ship. When getting by the housing are, she stopped. Raan noticed and she did as well.

"Why have you stopped, Lia? The ship is about to go down, we need to hurry!"

"I heard something, wait a sec!"

Then she went inside one of the cabins. Only about a half minute had past when she returned in her hand were a bubble, with a little girls in it.

"Her parents are dead. We most save her."

They started to run again.

"There is the pod Raan, we ar..." Another explosion cut her sentence in half.

A large metal pipe fell of the ceiling right on her legs, broke both of them, and even getting her trapped under it.

"Lia! Grab my hand! Hold on, we get you out of here!"

Her visor was cracked, and blood came out of it. She only had enough strength to give the bubble to Raan.

"Raan, let me here! I couldn't survive, but please, find her a home, find her some parents that would take care of her...please..."

She died. Raan took the baby and left to the pod, she looked back at Lia for a moment.

"Keelah se'lai, Lia'Vael vas Tonbay."

Down on Rannoch Shepard and Tali were sitting, watching the ocean flow. The remnants of what is left of the Geth ships were making the sky like a meteor shower.

Suddenly an escape pod hit the ground next to them. The pods door opened and Raan exited it. She was carrying a baby in a bubble. She was injured, Tali immediately run to her.

"Auntie Raan, what happened?"

"We have been hit Tali, so much death... "She looked at the bubble, the baby was somehow sleeping.

"Your friend, Lia'Vael saved this little girl...she... she sacrificed herself to make sure she gets out of alive. I promised to give her to one who I can trust as parents."

Tali hugged Shala and looked at the baby. She smiled and looked to Shepards eyes. Shepard nodded what Tali wanted to say.

"Auntie Raan...do you have any idea who would it be the best parent for her?"

"No Tali, I don't..."

"We would really like to raise her as our own, well not now...after the war of course...Would you allow?"

"I can't image better parents for her." Her voice was full of joy.

Shepard stepped closer to the bubble, and took it from Raan.

"She needs a name, any idea Tali?"

"Lia... Lia'Shepard nar Rannoch..."

* * *

**So this is the end of this story, hope you guys enjoyed it. I have already started a new one. It continues this story by the way. =)**


End file.
